Il n'est jamais trop bon de regretter
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Alors que Gilbert retrouve son uniforme Prussien qu'il avait mis de côté, les souvenirs se reforment... et les mots s'écrivent, et les pages de son journal se remplissent.


Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui mon awesome moi a eu un unawesome coup de blues en retrouvant son costume militaire dans le grenier.

En le voyant, j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses...

Pourquoi moi ? Bien sûr, d'autres Royaumes ont aussi disparus. Livonie et Bohême auraient pu devenir des nations aussi. Mais aucune d'elles n'a souffert autant que moi, ni n'a vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Il y a tellement de fois où j'aurais voulu retourner en arrière… ces guerres inutiles qui ont ravagé le XXème siècle! Les hommes ne savent plus faire la guerre, de nos jours. Gagner une guerre, ce n'est pas bombarder le pays ennemi et exterminer des civils. il n'y a que les lâches qui font cela. Gagner une guerre, c'est mettre nos soldats face-à-face sur le champ de bataille, des soldats courageux qui n'ont pas peur de la mort et qui seront enchantés de se sacrifier pour leur nation, et que le pays qui parvient à exterminer les soldats adverses triomphent. A la loyale et aux forces égales. Si seulement les gens de cette époque comprenaient cela! Faire la guerre manque tellement à mon awesome moi... voir tout ce sang Autrichien, Polonais, Français, couler rien que grâce à moi. C'était tellement satisfiant. Mais maintenant, avec quoi puis-je attaquer mes voisins? Avec mes mille chevaliers teutoniques restants et avec les quelques citoyens de ma micronation représentant mon Royaume reconstitué? Je suis vraiment pathétique à présent... enfin, au moins je ne suis pas totalement disparu, c'est déjà ça. Et puis, quand je repense à ces guerres inutiles, tout ça pour une question d'Alsace et de Lorraine! Enfin, il y avait d'autres éléments mais bon. Je sais bien que je les avaient prises à Franny mais il pouvait s'adresser à mon awesome moi d'abord avant d'attaquer West pour les reprendre! Et puis il n'avait qu'à pas attaquer mon awesome Royaume avec Napoléon et manqué de me dissoudre, aussi..! Et tuer mon awesome petit frère aussi... mon awesome moi aurait dû plus s'occuper de lui au lieu de le délaisser pour s'occuper de lui-même... Enfin, on dirait bien qu'au final ce sont eux qui ont triomphé... Je sais bien que nous nous sommes pardonnés tout les deux, Mon awesome moi et Franny, on s'est quand même fait les pires guerres lui et moi, mais nous y avons tous les deux perdus alors au final nous sommes arrivés au même stade. A la fin, tout ce qui nous restait l'un à l'autre c'était l'abandon et le soutient. En réalité, s'il y a bien quelqu'un avait qui mon awesome moi n'a jamais eu de différent c'est bien Tonio ; ce doit même être la seule personne! L'on ne sait jamais fait la guerre, sauf lorsqu'il était marié à young master et qu'il faisait donc lui aussi partie de la Maison des Habsbourgs, mais bon, il n'avait pas eu le choix de ce mariage, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment. Et puis mon awesome moi représente encore Berlin et le Brandebourg, même si je le partage un peu avec West. Il a une bonne partie de mon territoire, surtout la Westphalie et le Prusse Occidentale. Quand on y réfléchit bien, il représente l'Allemagne alors que mon awesome moi représente sa capitale et son länder! Quand à la Prusse Orientale, c'est quelque chose que je ne pardonnerai jamais à Russie. Je le hais, cette horrible nation! Autant, avec Franny, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, il a déjà assiégé Berlin, j'ai déjà assiégé Paris, nous nous sommes pris et repris des territoires, voilà, - un train-train habituel allons-nous dire -, mais je n'ai jamais attaqué la Russie et sa capitale, alors pourquoi m'a-t-il volé la mienne?! Königsberg... cette ville que mon awesome moi aimait tant, il l'a changée comme jamais jusqu'à son nom. Cette ville qui était mon autre capitale et dans la quelle j'ai tant de souvenirs. Bon, d'accord, West a peut-être attaqué Russie. Mais cela n'a rien à voir! C'était West, pas moi! Et puis, avant que mes frères ne naissent, je n'avais rien à voir avant que les Germaniques ne m'envahissent, j'étais un Balte... Et puis, durant cette période, West était influencé! Et qu'on cesse de nous mettre dans le même bateau, mon awesome moi n'a jamais, comme lui, adhéré au nazisme! J'ai tout fait pour le faire changer d'avis et j'ai aidé les Juifs à fuir et à se cacher avec les Chevaliers Teutoniques. Et les seules fois où l'on m'avait demandé d'aider West c'était sous les menaces. Et puis je devais cacher mes réelles intentions aussi... Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que l'on se trompe toujours sur mon awesome moi. J'ai honte de dire cela, mais peut-être que devenir un Royaume n'était pas fait pour moi... Dieu a puni mon awesome moi car je ne suis pas resté un Chevalier Teutonique et que je me suis par conséquent éloigné de lui, et ai commis trop de péchés. En plus du fait que j'ai dû changer de religion. Mais je ne regrette pas cette période où mon awesome moi régnait militairement sur l'Europe. Les années où j'ai combattu auprès d'Old Fritz étaient les plus belles de ma vie... et j'espère qu'un jour la Prusse revivra comme avant. Old Fritz avait écrit dans son testament, _"Mes derniers voeux au moment où j'expirerai seront pour le bonheur de cet Empire. Puisse-t-il être gouverné avec justice, sagesse et force, puisse-t-il être le plus heureux des Etats par la douceur des lois, le plus équitablement administré par rapport aux finances, et le plus vaillamment défendu par un militaire qui ne respire plus que l'honneur et la belle gloire, et puisse-t-il durer en florissant jusqu'à la fin des siècles."_ C'était le cas de son vivant mais maintenant cela ne l'est plus... En tout cas, mon awesome moi vous le promet, Old Fritz, j'exaucerai votre souhait un jour, et l'awesome Royaume de Prusse revivra sous son plus beau jour!


End file.
